


Future of the Current Path (Complete)

by Miraculous_of_Salt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, F/M, Future Fic, Time Travel, ml akuma, ml salt, ml spite, salt fic, time travel akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_of_Salt/pseuds/Miraculous_of_Salt
Summary: Marinette been having a rotten time ever sense Lila took over the class room. What happens when a akuma launches them into the future to see the error of their ways?





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette just sign as she sat in her classroom, being in the therapist office is so emotional draining. Apparently it was some new school program to reduce the numbers of Akumas. Marinette frown, all it had done so far was just open old wounds.

‘You have friends here right?’ The therapist asked, her name was Mrs. Smith.

‘Not anymore’ Marinette replies.

‘Marinette it not good to be so anti social. You need to gain f-‘ the therapist started.

‘They abandon me, I don’t want to be there friends anymore’ Marinette interrupts.

This cause the therapist to stop and think.

‘Will you explain from the beginning?’ She asked. And that’s what Marinette did, the story about Lila and everyone turning against her. The therapist frowned because if what this girl said was true she had serious work ahead of her.

‘Don’t you have friends outside the school?’ She asked.

‘Yes from RoseHeart which I plan to be transferring because of how this school handles bullies. Can I go now?’ Marinette asked.

In which case she was allowed to leave.

Marinette signed, thinking back, she could have probably handled it better but at this point she didn’t care. She just wants the day to end so she can meet up with Felix. Felix and the current group of friends at RoseHeart had been helping her out sense the Lila thing; if they weren’t there if would be safe to say she would have been akumatized.

The rest of the class soon began to file in with a student being asked to go see the therapist ever so often. Marinette ignore her friends like normal.

“I haven’t gotten a new Ladybug video in a while. Have you guys seen her?” Alya ask Nino and Adrian. Yes it was true as Ladybug she had been avoid people, even her partner Chat Noir. She was still very bitter about what they did and it would be so hard to hold her personal feelings back as Ladybug. Even Chat Noir wasn’t safe as because of the flirting and insistence that they were a couple she had now avoid him like the plague.

“I don’t know Alya, she even avoid Chat Noir” Adrian states, Marinette just rolled her eyes. Of course he would be focus one that, he’s an obsessed ladynoir shipper.

“Maybe we could f-“ the trios conference was cut off when Lila, the last person to go to therapy, storms into the room. Lila has some crocodile tears in her eyes.

“Guys the therapist didn’t believe me and told me to stop lying. I don’t lie. This is worse then that time in Italy” Lila quickly started to go into a sob story getting the attention of almost all the students.

“Did you have something to do with this?” Alya asked Marinette with a hissed, honestly Marinette just looked at her like she was stupid.

“One, no I complain that I am busy and have killer headache. Two, it would break laws so unless the therapist wanted to lose their license, they would never discuss what another patient had said” Marinette explained being her hands to her temples.

“Then why aren’t you helping comfort Lila?” Alya accused.

“Because I have a killer headache, so unless you want Satan 2.0 I suggest you leave me alone Alya” Marinette sneered at the girl, cause Alya to take a step back. It didn’t stop the accusing looks but she stop talking and anything is helpful. Alya quickly began whispering to Nino and Adrian, probably telling them all about her, meh whatever.

Mrs. Bustier walked into the classroom to only see Marinette sitting down, the rest were up and chatting.

“Class you need to sit down now” She tried. Some student looked at her, Lil quickly push out of the group, still ‘crying’.

“Oh Mrs. Bustier it was horrible, the therapist didn’t believe me and retrigged s-“ Lila story was interrupted but the door to the class room slamming open.

What was Mrs. Smith walk through the door, she has obviously been akumatized. She was wearing a loose and flowy gown with a fabric that covered her head. It made Marinette think of the Greek mythology books Mrs Smith kept in the room. While the, brightly colored mind you gown, was flowy it was restricted by chains that rapped around her. Each one having a different type of watch at the end of it.

The therapist frowns and point into the room.

“I am Clairvoyant and I will show your destructive future” the Akuma yelled before a golden light came from her eyes and around her body.

“Mrs Smith stop!” Mrs. Bustier yelled as she threw herself in front of the akuma.

Suddenly there was a flash of yellow light.

Then nothing.

Marinette open her eyes to see she was sill in the class room with the rest of the students. They were all pretty much holding their head.

“Hawkmoth did it work?” Clairvoyant hissed our but no butterfly mask appeared over her face, she was all alone. She quickly ran out the door to who knows were. God did her head hurt.

“Is everyone ok?” Mrs. Bustier asked the class, most people ether nodded or groaned in response.

“Let’s see what happened” Mrs. Bustier states as she opens to the door and walks to the courtyard her students following behind her like little duckies.

“Mrs. Bustier?” A voice said making everyone turn around to see a black hair boy looking at them in shock.

“Yes?” The teacher confused as she didn’t recognize the boy.

“What are you doing here?” The boy asked, most of the class looked at the boy in disgust, how could he say that to one of the best teacher out there.

“I think you must be confused, me and my class just got attacked by an akuma. We are just trying to find where it went” Mrs. Bustier explained thinking the boy meant to courtyard.

“No you got fired years ago” the boy states, this cause the student to stop their glares and the teacher to freeze before regaining her composure.

“Well that must a been a rumor, seeing as I am here now? Where did you hear that?” She asked.

“3 years ago”

“And when was that?”

“2022” the boy states causing Mrs. Bustier to freeze, as well as the rest of the class. What that couldn’t be right.

“Well why was she fired?” Alya asked, thinking this student was playing some kind of mean prank on them.

“Because she allowed bullying to get so bad that many students moved school and we lost a lot of brilliant minds. Plus thoughs people talked and the school approved rating went down” the kid explained before his confusion set in and he asked a different question.

“This is common knowledge. What year are you guys from?” He asked in shock. Mrs. Bustier didn’t say anything.still too stun to speak so Marinette answer for her.

“2019” she said.

“No it’s 2026” the boy replied. Everyone faces turn to shock as they realized what the akuma did work, they were in the future.

“What do we do now?” Some student asked as the boy walked away, deciding he couldn’t deal with it.

“Maybe we can stay with our older selves until ladybug and Chat Noir defeat the akuma” Someone recommend, it was probably the most sound response.

“I don’t know if that will work” Marinette states, thinking about the effect having you past selves interact with your future selves can bring.

“Why because I recommend it?” Lila sneered at Marinette through tears.

“No i-“ Marinette starts.

“It’s because Ladybug and Chat Noir are retired, they haven’t been seen sense Hawkmoth defeat. They likely gave up their Miraculous” a voice interrupted Marinette from behind the group. Everyone turn around to see who this mystery voice was.

The voice belong to a 21 year old woman, her pose scream confidence. She has very short blue hair, not bob just but close and bright bluebell eyes. She wore a dark crimson lipstick that fit well with her clothing. She wore a cocktail dress, that tied around the neck leaving an open black, it stop right below her knees. The dresses material was a solid piece of black fabric with a thin mesh black and red fabric overtop. She had a black purse that was at her side and she wore high heels that were black with red bottoms.

Her overall aura screamed wealth, confidence and authority as she stared at the class of confused students. Finally someone in the class but two and two together.

“Marinette?”

“Yes” both the older lady and the classmate respond


	2. Chapter 2

“Marinette?”

“Yes” both the older lady and the classmate respond.

The class started at both of them in shock. This was Marinette? The shy girl who could barely form a sentence around her crush grew up into this confidence person? But how?

It seem the older Marinette (which will now be called Mari) saw the class and repeated what she had said.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are retired. It will likely be a long time until your akuma is caught” Mari said seemed to be breaking the class out of their thoughts.

“Where are we supposed to stay?” Marinette asked to the older lady although she had a pretty good idea of what would be said.

“You can stay with me, I have a property I don’t use, you could stay their until something is done” Mari offered.

“So Ladybug And Chat Noir are gone?” Alya question.

“Yep, they have retired for all we know” Mari states as the class ponders on how the akuma would be fix, as the class was thinking Mari winked at her younger self. Pulling back her hair to reveal her black earrings.

“Well I can context my mom or any other celebrity to stay with” Lila bragged to the class, soon other class mates began to ask her question.

“Can we stay too?”

“Really where?”

“Who can we meet?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Mari asked the class. Soon Alya turn to hiss at Mari.

“Even as an adult you still think she’s a lier. Grow up!”

This earned an eye raised from Mari. Before she respond.

“One, I am grown up. I am 21 years old. Two I just asked her if it was a good idea? Would a celebrity really like a last minute change to invite 10+ kids over to stay at there place?” The older women asked.

“Oh please your just jealous” Alya hissed out as some other girls nodded in agreement. Mari studied the faces of her younger self and the girls before bursting out laughing. This shock almost all the students.

“What’s so funny?” Both Alya And Lila asked.

“‘I’m jealous’ is what so funny. Wow you really don’t pay attention” Mari states as she holds up her left hand. “I am married, happily so, and I honestly could care less where you guys end up. I was just trying to be nice” the older women hissed out before turning to her younger self.

“I guess your the only one stay with me” she states.

“Marinette” a voiced yelled out as they looked to see who it was. It was the principle, Mr. Damocles. He looked older, likely having to run the school for a couple more years.

“Hello Mr. Damocles” both Marinette said as the principle got closer and got a good look who was there in the middle of the school.

“What happen?” He had asked in confusion.

“Apparently a time traveling akuma from the past. So I will be housing my past self while the rest need to get in contact with there future selves. You can deal with that.” Mari said sweetly as she jester for her younger self to move.

“NO..I’m I mean. If it’s no trouble could you please look after them” Mr. Damocles plead to the women. Mari stopped and looked at the students, some had glares, some had confused looks while other looked indifferent.

“I already offered. And even if I did I will not allow some under my roof” she states harshly.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?” Alya yelled out. Mari began looking at her phone without a care.

“It means what I said, I don’t want certain people in my house”

“How can you be so mean Mari?” Adrian asked.

“Yeah why are you so selfish?”

“Yeah”

Marinette looked at her older self in panic. What was she doing? What good would come out of making a conflict? Why she still angry at Lila all these years later?

“How could you Mari?” Lila asked though tears.

“How do you know it’s about you?” Mari asked not ever looking up from her phone.

“I know it’s about me. You have always been jealous and I have been nothing but nice” the girl explained between sobs before continuing.

“I don’t know what I did but I don’t deserve it. I’ve been nice and fair to you. I haven’t lied, I haven’t stole anything.

What about you? Can you-“

‘Lila Rossi had been found guilty of terrorism and murder report say’ a voice said from Mari phone. Quickly everyone shut up and listen.

‘It appears the 18 year old know as Lila Rossi was working with Hawkmoth for several years now, allowing herself to be akumaized and getting others akumatized as well. It all came to a head after Hawkmoth was caught and Ladybug went to confront the Rossi girl. Reports say she went after Ladybug with a knife before the girls mother, Ma’am Rossi, jumped in the way to save the heroine. Mrs. Rossi died on the way to the hospital and Lila was taken into custody. And know Le-“

Mari clicked on the phone stopping the news article. All students stood there in silents, you could hear a pin drop on campus. Marinette stood in shock, not realizing what Lila was capable of, glancing a Mr. Damocles gave her all the explaining she needed, what she hear was true.

Everyone know glance back at Lila, who was frozen in shock. You could see the tears that had started to come out of her eyes. Finally Mari broken the silents.

“I am a lot of things. But I am not stupid enough to invite a murder in my house” the older women said.

“That cant be true” Alya whisper out.

“Yes it is” Mari said. That was all it took for Lila to start breaking down, she fell to the floor crying.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt anyone… noooo mama” Lila cries to herself making everyone back up. Marinette stared at her older self before the lady spoke again.

“The future is not set in stone. You know that right?” This caught everyone attention.

“What?” Lila asked through tears and snot.

“Only way the future will stay this way is if you continue one the current path. Lila Rossi do you want to be a murder?” Mari asked.

“No” she screamed out.

“Then stop crying and do something about it” the woman said harshly. This cause Lila to get up. Adrian flinched at the harsh tone.

“Why are you so harsh?” He asked.

“I get it from my husband?” Mari simply replied.

“But Adrian sweet” someone from the class piped up. This cause Mari to laugh before saying.

“Adrian not my husband”


	3. Chatper 3

“Adrian not my husband”

The group stared at the older women in school. Well everyone but Marinette who had fallen out of love for Adrian Agreste, it wasn’t a surprise for her.

“What?” Alya asked.

“I said he is not my husband, but ether way that none of your business is it?” Mari replies. The class flinched, they were friends right? How could she say that?.

Mari turned to the principle before saying.

“They can stay at an old property of mine. However I will have security keep an eye on certain people” Mari said throwing a glance at Lila who flinched in response. Like a loyal dog Alya came to her aid.

“Hey she hasn’t done anything like that yet! How can you judge her?” Alya yelled in fury however in seem the rest of the class had lost their fire.

“I judge her on what I know she capable of and what she has done? What will the critics say when they find out the ladyblog posted lies?” Mari asked in a sneering tone. Everyone seemed to freeze as Mari walked away and made a call likely making arrangements.

Marinette was torn between walking with Mari or staying with the group. While she wanted to stay with the group and not effect the future, in seems she wasn’t their favorite person at the moment. But if she went with Mari she could find out stuff she shouldn’t. However she didn’t have to decide, as the class mutter to themselves, Adrian approach her.

“Hey” Adrian asked shyly. Marinette knew were this would go.

“What?” Marinette replies.

“You don’t have to be so rude” Adrian said. Marinette has no idea if he was referring to the current or her future self. However maybe it was the confidence of Mari or the fact she didn’t care anymore, but Marinette answer truthfully.

“Adrian if you kick someone down so many times they learn to fight back. Congratulations looks like I learn how to fight back” Marinette says smiling as she looks at her older self.

“She didn’t have to call Lila our or be so mean” Adrian said, completely unaware of his surroundings. Maybe Marinette just had enough that day because she smacked Adrain.

“Hey-“

“Not calling Lila out is what drove her to work with Hawkmoth and murder.! Are you serious saying that it was a good thing Lila ended in jail after killing her mother” Marinette hissed out to him. Despite how much she despises Lila she didn’t see a reason to scream out her feelings for everyone to hear.

“No that not it”

“Really cause that’s what exactly it sounds like” Marinette hissed back.

“That way of thinking is why you only attract crazy people cos” A older voice said behind them catching the attention of everyone.

The main in question was easily 21 with a demeanor that screamed business. He was wear mostly a black suit with a green tie. His blond hair while longer then normal was slicked out of he way. His eyes which were a bluish green held a cold stare as he studied the faces of the students.

“I’ll handle the students now” Mari said to the principal as he took off obviously not wanting to be in the situation. She then turn back to the man.

“Their are about 16 students and some will need full time security watching them for safety” Mari explains as the man nodded.

Finally Rose was brave enough to asked the question everyone was thinking.

“Are you Mari husband?”

Everyone stare at the man for a answer, Marinette study his face, he looked familiar for some reason.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business. But sense you probably won’t leave me alone unless you get an answer. Yes I am Mari Husband” the man replied. The class started whispering to themselves, how could sweet marinette marry a guy like that. After some minute of chatter the man finally spoke up again.

“You know their is a thing called whispering? Consider I could hear all of you” he said cause some students to blush in embarrassment “but enough of that. Come on their are vehicles here to take you to where you will be staying” he said before turning around.

“I won’t trust you until I know your name” Alya yelled out. In whatever weird sense of justice she had, she saw this man as a villain that she need to help Marinette avoid. The main just turned around with a smile on his face.

“My name is Felix Culpa”


	4. Chatper 4

To say getting them in the car was difficult was the understatement of the century. It seemed Alya was convince that Felix was the devil and didn’t want to go anyone, haft the students agree with her, the other haft didn’t. It was until the threat of leaving them out in the cold did they shut up and get in the limos. And that brings us to now, Mari driving while her younger self sat awkwardly in the car. Mari could tell her younger self really wanted to ask some questions but was having an internal conflict about it. Finally one side won because she spoke up.

“Soooo Felix?” Marinette said testing the waters. Mari just smile.

“Yes Felix” Mari said matter of factly.

“I’ve never seen him in that way before” Marinette tries to explain to her older self.

“Give it time” Mari said with a smile.

“You sure?” Marinette asked sinking in her seat. Right now she just saw Felix as a friend and nothing more, right? That what they would always be.

“Considering after some time of being friends, I asked ‘Hey are we dating now’ I’m pretty sure it’s solid” Mari said before adding on. “If you want proof I can hand you my wedding ring”.

“No, no I believe you….its just are we a good wife?” Marinette asked nervously, considering the only interest she had was in a boy that broke her heart her older self didn’t blame her.

“I think we are soulmates, we fit so well together I can’t see it any other way” Mari said earning silents from the young girl in the car. Finally after 5 minutes she spoke again.

“Hawkmoth?” Marinette question quietly. Mari just sign obviously trying to select what info to give the younger girl.

“Yes we defeated him. No I can’t tell you the identity cause you will murder him. But everything ok and no one died” was Mari respond to the question. Marinette didn’t really believe that after hearing about Lila but she didn’t push it.

“Is Tikki gone?” Marinette asked a gut wreaking question. Mari just smiles back at the young girl.

“No, we look after the box now”

“We do!”

“Yes”

“But that’s so much responsibility!” Marinette cried out.

“Yes it is and I’m happy to share in with my husband” Mari said. Marinette went quiet to think of another question.

“Do we ever reveal our identities to Chat Noir?” Marinette asked.

“Yes” Mari response bitterly with a frown on her face. It didn’t take a genius to realized that Mari didn’t like who Chat Noir was.

Silents again filled the car, Marinette debates one question she wants to ask but was so scared to now the answer too. She wasn’t sure if she could deal with the answer, but she had to try.

“…..Do things ever get better with Alya?” Marinette asked sadly to the older women. Mari has a blank face on until she finally got the courage to respond.

“No we don’t. And when I tried to reach out she betrayed my trust again” Mari informed her younger self hoping to save herself from heart break.

“Can I ask what happen?” Marinette asked.

“It started when she reached out to be when I turned 20. She was having problems with news organizations taking her seriously and people not wanting to hire her. I told her we could catch up and just talked and see if I could pull some strings in the news company” Mari took in a deep breath and signed before continuing. “I had lost a child about 3 months earlier and was still recovering from it, as well as launching a new collection on work on to take my mind of it. Of course I told Alya about it as we were catching up with each other. And they day after guess what I find?” Mari said bitterly earning a gasp from Marinette.

“She didn’t” Marinette said softly feeling sorrow for her older self. Mari just nodded.

“She decided that it was news that everyone needed to know, that my pain was for others enjoyment. Well Felix is one spiteful person when he gets older, let me tell you. Alya ended up getting charges pressed against her for releasing forbidden company stuff and emotion destress. We settled on a restraining order for her and many companies have blacklist her” Mari explains.

“So did I ruined her life?”

“No she ruined her own”

—-

In the other limo Alya was currently ranting to Adrian, Nino and all the other poor students that were stuck with her.

“We can’t let her marry that prick” Alya said.

“Babe I don’t think we have a choice in that matter” Nino tried to calm his girlfriend down.

“Yes we do, he made Marinette mean” Alya states.

“Why because she told the truth” Alix said with anger in her eyes.

“No because she acting like a b” Alya states.

“Well considering how we have active with her I would act like a b too” Alix argue.

“But still we know nothing about him” Alya tries.

“He’s my cousin” Adrian adds in to the mix.

“Do you like him?” Alya question.

“Well no-“

“Well that proves it. He’s not for Marinette”

“You don’t get to decide that” Alix said.

“I’ll make it happen” Alya said.

“No you won’t!” Adrian yelled out causing the students in the limo to freeze, he never yelled.

“Don’t you see it? She so angry and pissed at us as an adult. Like we had hurt her in some way. And you think trying to keep her from her future husband will help?” Adrian explained.

“But you said-“ Alya started.

“I know I said I didn’t like him. But maybe Marinette changes him for the better I can live with that.

What I can’t live with is Marinette looking at us like we are scum”


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t live with Marinette looking at us like scum” Adrian announced in the car, leaving any student that had sense to look away from him in shame.

“She doesn’t look at use like scum” Alya argued.

“Yes she does. It’s like we are not even worth her time” Adrian said just deepening his frown.

“Well I’m going to prevent Adrian wether you like it or not not” Alya states as a matter of fact.

“No Alya you are going to make this future inevitable” Adrian warned.

-

The limos finally stopped and students began to file out, there were two huge building looking like luxury hotels. Felix was waiting there his phone ready. And another blond next to him, that also seem familiar.

“Hey are these the grant hotel. They cost a fortune! I should know daddy tried to buy them” Chloe states to Felix.

“Yes they are. And your staying here until the akuma is captured” Felix states before turning to the blond man beside them “hopefully it doesn’t take much long”

More students got out and looked around, some glare at Felix some didn’t. When Marinette and her future counterparts arrived so did the security team.

“Ok you need to protect the students, and keep an eye on two certain ones” Mari hissed out to the team, before turning to Felix.

“Let’s go”

“What?” A student asked

“Me and Felix can’t stay here, we have stuff to do. However one of Felix family members offer” Mari explains as the other blond waved his hand.

The blond seem nice wearing a giant smile to him, and his green eyes held a glee to them.

“Take everyone to there rooms” the blond as the guards to do. Slowly students were lead to each one of their rooms, leaving behind Adrian.

“Why I am the last one?” Adrian asked the blond who just smile.

“I need to talk to you” the older man said.

“If it’s about my behavior you can stop, I’m going to try and inprove, I can’t stand the way Marinette looks at me know” Adrian explained to the older man; however he didn’t expect the older man to laugh.

“Good to know your improving Mini me” The man said with a smile.

“Wait….what so that mean?” Adrian starts confuses.

“ I’m Adrian Agreste” the older man said, causing his younger self to get confused and sit down.

“I know their was a future self here but what’s confusing is Mari reaction, she seems so bitter with me but so kind to you?” Adrian asked confused causing his counterpart to laugh.

“Kid she doesn’t hate you. She hates a lot of decisions you made at this time, but she doesn’t hate us. Despite being only a sister in law she treats us like family” The adult explained with a happiness in his eyes, that Adrian hasn’t seen in a while.

“So she doesn’t hate us?” Adrian asked.

“Oh I just said me. Keep making stupid decisions and she will hate you” his future self said making the younger one sad.

“But I don’t know what decisions make her hate us. I haven’t done anything wrong” Adrian explained. His future self just sign.

“Now I know where she gets it from” he muttered to himself before turning to the younger version “it’s that’s thinking that will make her hate us. The ‘I didn’t do anything wrong’ thinking. If you truly can’t find something wrong with what your about to do then look at it from another person perspective” his older self explained. And thinking back it makes sense, a lot of his decisions were really bad ones if you look at it like Natalie would have. Then Adrian notice something.

“Hey the ring!” He commented, his older self brought up his hand “what did we do to lose it?” Adrian commented sadly. Chat Noir was a part of his life, he can’t imagine life without it. His future self just chuckled.

“He didn’t lose him. He’s on borrow at the moment” The man explained leaving a confused Adrian.

“Borrow?”

“Yes Borrow, Plume Prince and I are known to share Miraculous. Something important came up so he wanted to go as Chat” His older self explained.

“Prime Prince? Who is he?” Adrian asked and in return got his head rubbed.

“You will find out soon enough kiddo” his older self explained.

“Ok, any advice you can give me” Adrian asked causing his counterpart to ponder through his thoughts.

“Reach our to your cousin. You may think he cold and mean but he really does care for us”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes I’m sure”


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian was quickly sent to a empty room leaving himself alone with his thoughts. His older self said to reach out to his cousin, Felix the one who ends up marrying Marinette. Adrian would normally have assume it was her marrying Felix that caused Marinette to not like them, and that’s what he thought at first. It wasn’t until his older self told him, well warned him about his behavior did he start to see the flaws.

Plagg flew out of his shirt before commenting.

“Shee kid you put me on loan?” Plagg asked in his playful way but it didn’t seem to work. Adrian took a breath before asking a question.

“I haven’t been a good friend, have I Plagg?”

—

To say the other students weren’t doing self reflection as well would be a lie, it’s a really slap in the face when the one student who happy with everyone looks at you like trash. And learning you sided with someone who work for Hawkmoth and could commit murder definitely contributes to the students lack of sleep.

Alix was the one who text everyone and suggested researching their future selves to see what was up.

Apparently Chloe was now mayor and had a little child. It appears she must had improved because she started bug anti bullying campaign. Apparently Sabina still by her side but happily so.

A lot of students found their future selves in more of a limbo state. Not really doing what they were passionate about but not really out on the streets begging.

Nino had originally gone to the room and just plan to sleep off the crazy until he heard a knock on his door. It was that blond man from early.

“Hello Nino I’m here to drop off this” the man said while putting a phone on the counter “you might want to make a call” was all the man said before leaving. Nino was definitely confused as he went and picked up the phone, it was blank except for one number put into it. Welp he’s in the future now, not like he could really screw things up, so he called the number.

“Hello” a male voice on the other end said.

“Hello this is Nino. I’m from 2016 and a blond dude gave me this phone” after the words were out of Nino mouth he realized how crazy he sounded. Apparently so did the guy on the other end because he was silent for a few minutes. Nino was just about to hang up the phone when he got a reply.

“Hello Nino. I’m also Nino and I guess I’m your future self. They guy that gave you the phone was Blond right?” The voice asked. Well technically Future Nino asked.

“Yeah blond hair. Green eyes” Nino replied.

“That Adrian. Or at least grown up Adrian. And he must have really wanted us to talk if he gave you the phone” the voice said.

So that’s exactly what they did, Nino just talked. It was very weird talking to his future self but that probably wasn’t the weirdest thing that had happened today. His future self gave him tips on music and other stuff. Nino asked about his family, how Chris was doing. And finally the million dollars question.

“What about me and Alya?” Nino asked over the phone but only was replied with silents. If his future self was silence, then this wouldn’t be good.

“We are broken up” was the reply of his older self.

“Can I ask why?” Nino asked sad and confused. He really did love Alya, he thought he would spend his whole life with her. His older self just signed.

“Sometimes people change and they don’t change for the better” the older man replied though the phone.

“But she could still change for the good right? The future isn’t set yet?” Nino asked looking for some bit of hope. He and Alya were soulmates they just had to be, stuff can change right? He heard another sign on the phone.

“Did Alya look ready to make up for her actions when Lila was exposed or was she angry?” His older self asked.

“She was angry” Nino replies.

“And who was she angry at?”

“………….Marinette” Nino replied sadly to his older self.

“So it’s hopeless?” He asked.

“I’m afraid it is”

——

Somewhere across Paris there were two older superheroes running after a akuma. It didn’t take long for the one red to catch it. She then yelled out the magical phrase.

“Miraculous Ladybug’”


	7. Final Chapter

Everyone woke up when they felt a sudden and harsh drop. Opening their eyes they realized they were back in the class room, everyone was their including Mrs. Smith. However the class seemed to have a dark presence to it, no one forgot what they heard in the future. No one.

Mrs. Busier stood up, confused but also took in what had happened.

“Mrs. Busier what happened?” Mrs. Smith asked confused.

“I think you were akumaized. Don’t worry we are alright” Mrs. Busier said with a force smile, trying to kept the memories buried down. She quickly turn to the class.

“Well I think we have had enough excitement for today. Why don’t you all go home and calm down” Mrs. Busier said before her eyes locked into Lila “except you Mrs. Rossi, I think we need to have a long chat with your mother.

Lila flinched of course but Marinette didn’t see. As soon as she was given the right of way Mari ran out of the room like it was on fire and ran back home. She ran into her room to sit down before Tikki flew out.

“Are you alright Marinette?” Tikki asked concerned.

“No I need to talk to someone” Marinette said as she brought her phone out. She was about to click on Felix name then stop.

‘Felix is my husband’

Marinette didn’t know what to do. She wanted to talk about what happened, get the frustrations and what she learned off her chest, but she didn’t want to mess with her and Felix relationship.

“I don’t know if I can do this Tikki” Marinette states out load looking at her phone. Tikki deciding to help her chosen click on the boys name.

“Tikki!”

It rang once before answering.

“Hello”

“…..hey Felix could you come over? I need to talk”

-

The class slowly left stunned after being brought back to the present. Alya was still complaining but most of the other students had ignored her at this point. Nino has even warned her if she kept this up they couldn’t be together. No one knows if she will change because of what she saw.

Some student like Alix and Rose were planning get together and talks, trying to strengthen the relationship they had with the class. Marinette was at the center of their plans, they didn’t want to lose their everyday ladybug. Other students tried to also focus on how to change the future for the better.

Adrian was lost in thought however, he knew he had done stuff to make his current self hated by Marinette. He didn’t want that, Mari was his friend and he never wanted to lose her. He knew he had messed up, thankfully Plagg had decided to be kind and not bring it up. When he got home Natalie tried to press what happen but he said nothing. He knows he ends up abandoned by his father and Natalie but he wants to know why. Adrian took a deep breath before bring out his phone and opening a new message. He quickly type a message to someone he was never close to.

‘Hey Felix, this is Adrian. Could we talk?’

As Adrian set down his phone, plagg decided to come up.

“You ok kid?” He asked.

“No but I’m getting better. I have so many unanswered questions” Adrian said flopping onto his bed.

“Like?” Plagg asked.

“I know that Natalie and Father leave me for some reason. I want to know why?” He said sadly. He should have asked when he could have gotten answers. Plagg didn’t seem discouraged by this and just smiled.

“Do you wanna do some sneaking then? I can disable the security system” Plagg offers with a mischief grin on his face. Adrian was silent for a minute before his smile mirrored Plaggs.

“Yes lets do that”

-

“Sooo is that it?” Felix asked. He was currently sitting on Marinette’s bed next to her, hearing the whole story about going to the future.

“Yeah that’s it” Marinette said happy to get everything of her chest.

“So where married huh?” Felix said with a smirk causing Mari to turned bright red and hit him with a pillow.

“Stop it!”

“Ok ok sorry. If it helps I always thought you would be a fantastic wife” Felix said causing the poor girl to blush and buried her face in her hands. However just then Felix got a text.

“Who is it?” Marinette asked.

“Adrian. I’ll just ignore it” Felix response.

“No!” Marinette shouted catching Felix off guard.

“Why? What could be possible be trying to do?” Felix asked confused. Marinette gain a smile, with tears running down her face.

“Make the future better”


End file.
